


No Batteries Needed

by Y0_mama



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Modification, Dorks, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Toys, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To all the fellas out there with scientists to impress<br/>It's easy to do just follow these steps</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Batteries Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GondorCalling for betaing
> 
> Sidenote: In this fic Steve is not Cecil's brother in law

Cecil was once again at Abbie's house attending what had now become their weekly game nights. Abbie was one of the scientists that worked for Carlos. Cecil wasn't ashamed of admitting that he only ended up being friends with her in hopes of getting information about the dashing scientist. However, as he got to know her he actually realize she was quite a delight to be around unfortunately she had horrible taste in men.

Cecil glared at the red-haired man who sat across the table from him. He grew slightly frustrated that his glare went unnoticed as the man was focused on shuffling a pile of cards.

Steve...the jerk...had recently become Abbie's boyfriend. Even against Cecil's complaints, better boyfriends suggestions, and the extremely detailed PowerPoint Cecil had shown to her listing the many, many, flaws that the man had, Abbie still saw something in the evil red-haired freckle faced freak.

And because Steve was Abbie's boyfriend he was now attending, or rather intruding as Cecil would more likely call it, on his and Abbie's game nights.

Steve began to pass out the cards. Tonight they were playing Gods of the Unholy. It played a lot like Apples to Apples except not at all. It involved a lot of dice, cards, satanic chants, blood runes, and the Book of Shadows. No one could actually win the game and at the end of it everyone who played would feel a sudden emptiness inside them, both physically and emotionally.

So all in all it was fun game, one of Cecil's favorites.

For the most part of the game Steve had the good sense to be quiet, allowing Cecil and Abbie to talk amongst themselves. Abbie would speak about all the cool and abnormal things they've been discovering down at the lab and Cecil would talk about what he was planning on announcing on air next week.

Everything was going fine until Steve decided to open his obnoxious mouth.

"Hey, Cecil, Carlos's birthday is in a few days. Have you've decided on what you're going to give him?" Steve said while throwing down a card.

Argh! Cecil swore if it weren't for Abbie or the many cameras he knew were secretly watching them he would have strangled the man. Steve might be able to fool Abbie, making it seem that he was just asking a 'simple' question but Cecil knew what he was doing.

Cecil was more than aware that the scientist's birthday was coming up and had been freaking out about for weeks now. He wanted to buy Carlos the perfect gift but couldn't decide on what type of gift that would be. He had already brought over 20 'ideal' presents but none of them seem right. The whole thing was stressing him out and Cecil was sure by the end of this month his hair would be white...well...whiter than what it already was.

And here was Steve purposely asking him about Carlos's birthday, trying to strain his nerves even more.

"Well...Steve…" Cecil said while trying to hide the anger in his voice as to not to offend Abbie. "A man like Carlos needs a gift out of the ordinary, so I'm taking my time to choose one that fits him perfectly."

"Perfectly?" Steve asked, "He's a nerd just give him some sarcastic t-shirt and he'll be fine."

"A-A T-SHIRT!?" Cecil spluttered, "Carlos's love can't be ignited by some pretentious piece of nerd wear"

"Love?" Abbie asked.

Cecil quickly shut his mouth and his cheeks began to flush as he realized he had said too much.

"Oh, Cecil don't tell me you think buying Carlos the right gift will somehow make him fall in love with you?" asked Steve. If it weren't for the fact that he was a jerk, Cecil would say that Steve almost sounded concerned for him.

"Why don't you just ask him out already." a mischievous smirked suddenly appeared on Steve's face. "As a scientist, I'm sure there is one part of your body that he would find...interesting."

Cecil face grew even redder as he was now aware that Steve was remembering the incident where he had caught Cecil playing with himself in the boy's bathroom back in pre-k. Quite literally in fact. Cecil was raised quite poor. His family could never really afford to buy him any toys, so he had to count on his imagination. During one recess, he had decided he was in the mood to play Ken and Barbie, using himself as Ken and his dick as…

Cecil suddenly shook his head in hope of getting rid of the awful memory.

"Steve, can you refrain from mentioning such things in front of your lovely girlfriend." Cecil said angrily.

Abbie laughed.

"Guys, I'm a scientist. I've seen my fair share of nude bodies. Nothing you could say would be out of the ordinarfor me."

There was a shared silence between Cecil and Steve.

"Yeah...normal…" Cecil finally said. "Anyways, about Carlos. It might be silly but I can't help but feel like if I get him some amazing gift he'll take more of an interest in me. Maybe not romantically but at least on friendlier terms and then I can work my way up from there."

"You know…" Steve said before throwing a blood rune on the table "...you've been pretty obvious about your feelings towards Carlos and he hasn't really said anything back. Have you've considered that maybe you're barking up the wrong tree."

Cecil eyes widen in horror. Was Carlos even queer? He never even stopped to considered.

"Abbie?" Cecil said as he looked to the woman with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be of any help with that question." she said. "I nor have any of the other scientist I work with have ever seen him go out on a date or even talk about anyone he was interested in. To be honest Cecil, I don't see what you see in him other than looks. He's really hard to read and always seems to be focused on his work."

"No, but don't you see." said Cecil "He's only focused on his work because he really love science. He loves figuring out the why and the how and the when of things. If you really break all down, what is a love of science if not just a love of life?"

"Have you ever asked something simple?" Cecil sighed as he began to feel himself getting starry eyed as he thought about Carlos. "I once asked him why clouds exist and the passion that lit in his eyes as he began to explain it to me was so amazing. I wish he would look at me like that...just once."

A devious smirk once again appeared on Steve's face.

"I think there's one gift you could give to the scientist that is both something he desperately needs and would definitely help you find out if he's queer or not."

Now normally Cecil didn't take Steve's advice, considering that Steve's was always wrong, always...about everything. However, considering this was Carlos they were talking about…

"What do you have in mind?" the radio host asked.

Steve placed his cards on the table and gave Cecil a mischievous look.

"Well, like my girlfriend said Carlos hasn't been on a date in a while, so I imagine him to have quite the starved libido."

Cecil didn't like where this was going.

\---

It not like Carlos wasn't enjoying the party, he was. It was at his house so he didn't feel out of place, the food and music that were playing were both good, and the people attending his party was all people that he worked with, so he didn't have to worry about any awkward conversations.

No, the reason why Carlos kept looking back at the front door every five minutes was because he was anxiously waiting for Cecil to appear. He had thought the radio host would have been the first one to arrive but maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Carlos liked Cecil...a lot and thought about him often. Usually at night, usually with his hands down his pants.

Cecil was beautiful. Yes, his short spiky white hair and purple eyes may have been considered abnormalities in some doctor's text book, but Carlos didn't care especially when these features seems to contrast so wonderfully with the man's rich dark skin.

But looks weren't everything to Carlos. No, he liked Cecil's interest in learning. The man always seemed to have to some scientific question to ask Carlos almost every day. The radio host was also charming, quite funny, and nice...in fact maybe too nice. Which was one of the reasons why Carlos was so afraid to ask him out.

About a few weeks after living in Night Vale and after hearing Cecil constantly referring to him as gorgeous on air, Carlos was ready to ask the radio host out for dinner. But then he remembered, he was living in Night Vale and what was considered normal here was considered absolutely mind fucking everywhere else.

All the compliments Cecil had given him from his jaw to his hair probably meant nothing. What if he was confusing Cecil's kind words with just regular night valian hospitality? Carlos had to know for sure. He needed to get to know the man a bit more before he made a move and this party would be a great opportunity for such a thing. Now the only question was...where was Cecil?

\---

Cecil had been standing in front of Carlos's house for what must have been at least half an hour. Despite wanting to be the first person at the scientist's party, Cecil couldn't quite bring himself to knock on the door.

Cecil nervously looked down at the gift he was carrying in his hand, a thick, long cardboard box wrapped in white wrapping paper.

This idea was stupid. He hated Steve more than usual for even suggesting it. He could just imagine the look on Carlos face once he opened up the gift. He would be horrified, angry, disgusted but...what if there was a small chance he would be piqued by the gift. What if he actually used it?

Cecil felt his entire body heat up from the mere thought.

"In your dreams." the radio host groaned.

He shouldn't do this. He couldn't do this. He had to get rid of this gift. No one had noticed him yet. He could still go back home and switch the gift with one of the others he still had at home.

Cecil jumped as he suddenly saw a hand ringing on the door bell beside him. He turned around and frowned at the person behind him.

"Steve! What are you doing here? It's invited guest only." Cecil said stressing the only part.

"Well, obviously I'm a guest. I am the boyfriend of one of the scientists who works for him." said Steve, "Besides, I had to show up to keep you from chickening out."

Cecil was about to object to Steve's remarks, despite how true they may have been, but then the door opened.

Cecil turned around to see what could only be describe as a heavenly creature, that of course didn't exist, standing in the entrance before him.

Carlos was in front of Cecil in all his caramel voice, perfect hair, and square jaw glory. However, something was strangely different about the scientist this time; he wasn't wearing a lab coat. Instead his attire was a black fitted sweater with a pair of dark blue jean and even though the outfit was nothing special it still looked amazing on him.

"Cecil, you finally made it!" Carlos said with a smile on his face.

Oh, that smile. Cecil swore it could light up the night.

Carlos heard something that sounded like a fake cough and turned his attention to the man behind Cecil.

"Oh, Steve you're here too." Carlos suddenly began to blush. "I'm sorry I didn't quite notice. Well come in you two, the party only just started."

Just then Carlos noticed the present in Cecil hand.

"And I'm assuming this is for me?" Carlos said while taking the gift away from the radio host.

Cecil wanted to scream he had forgotten all about the gift.

"What is it?" Carlos asked as he began to shake the gift close to his ear.

Cecil let out a slight choking sound but luckily it went unnoticed by Carlos.

"Best you find out when it's time to open presents." Steve chuckled.

\---

Throughout the party Carlos attempted to start up a conversation with Cecil a few times but each time the man seemed not really in the mood for talking. He appeared nervous for some reason. Not only that, but Carlos would catch him glancing at the present table a couple of times while he was speaking.

He never seen Cecil act so oddly before.

\---

Cecil wished that he could just calm down. Carlos had already tried talking him to three times tonight but his mind was too focus on that stupid present that he could only respond to the man with short responses causing Carlos to leave quickly after each attempt.

Cecil was starting to get frustrated. He felt like he was scaring Carlos away from him and that was the last thing he wanted. He hated Steve. This whole thing was causing him more stressed than these entire weeks combined.

"Okay, everyone it's time to open presents." One of the scientists announced.

Cecil's muffled shrieked went unnoticed as the party goers went to the table stacked with gifts.

Carlos scanned over his presents. They varied in sizes with some being wrapped presents and other being bagged. What he found interest were the names written on the gifts. Writing utensils were of course banned so people had to figure out interesting ways to let Carlos know which gift was from whom. He noted some people use glue and glitter to write their names, while other seem to take the more messing route and use things like toothpaste, ketchup, and etc.

Carlos soon began to open his presents and with each gift unwrapped Cecil began to grow more and more anxious. One present were breakers, another was a book about parallel universes, an aerogel lab coat, an ecosphere, a violet laser pointer and so on.

Each present blew Cecil's out of the water. The radio host wanted to scream. Why didn't he think to buy any of these for Carlos? They were all such great gifts...but then came Steve's.

Carlos lifted up the red t-shirt that had been carefully folding inside a flat, thin box. On the front of the shirt was text that read "Scientist do it periodically". The scientists around the table laughed, while all Cecil could do was roll his eyes at the obvious cheap gift.

The final present to open was Cecil's which Carlos had left for last on purpose. Cecil felt his heart stop as he watched the man grab the white box.

"Ooooh, that belongs to Cecil. I think you're really going to enjoy his gift." Steve laughed with Abbie joining in beside him.

Cecil's hands balled into a fist. Dear Glow cloud how he wish the council hadn't made murder illegal.

Now, Carlos was obviously a smart man, so when he looked at the snickering couple and thought back to Cecil odd behavior that night, it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Abbie and Steve must have convinced Cecil to buy some type of joke gift for him. It would explain why Cecil seem so nervous and distracted.

Carlos frowned he didn't like the ideal of people messing with Cecil like that, even if it was for a joke directed at him. He would have a talk with Abbie about this after the party.

Carlos was about to unwrapped the gift to see what all the fuss was about, but before he could even rip a single piece of the wrapping apart Cecil let out a huge wail.

"NO!"

Everyone in the room turned to Cecil. The attention should have made him feel rather nervous but the radio host didn't care. Their stares would become a lot worst if he didn't stop Carlos from opening that present.

"I-I don't think you should open this in front of everyone." Cecil stuttered. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Don't worry, Cecil. I already assumed that it was some sort of gag gift. I can take a joke." Carlos said ripping apart one side of the gift.

"N-" Cecil began to speak but was quick interrupted by Steve.

"I think Cecil is right. Trust me you don't want anyway here when you unwrapped that."

Abbie pouted, obviously upset about missing out on Carlos's reaction to Cecil's gift.

Steve's comment made Carlos want to open the gift even more but then he looked at Cecil's face and saw the skittish look in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll wait until everyone leaves." Carlos agreed.

Cecil let out of a breath that he hadn't even realize he had been holding in. In that moment Cecil swore that maybe Steve was only a bit of a jerk.

\---

A few hours passed and the party finally ended. Carlos locked the door after letting out the last guest. He turned back around and gave an exhausted sigh as he noticed all the mess he had to clean up. His eyes then rested on Cecil's gift.

The radio host had seemed so worried about it at the beginning at the party. It was only when Carlos's had agreed not to open it in front of the others that Cecil started to become more relax. He even felt comfortable enough to talk to Carlos later on that night.

Carlos didn't even bother to resist immediately attacking the present. He rushed over to the gift and quickly unwrapped it until all he was left with was a thick, long cardboard box.

Carlos slowly lifted up the top of the box, this was night vale after all. One couldn't be too hasting when it came to opening things.

When the cover finally came off, Carlos saw...well he had to admit it was a bit of a shock. Lying in the box cushioned by a red pillow was...a...dildo. It surely wasn't something Carlos had been expecting but as a gag gift it was surprisingly normal especially for Night Vale standards.

There was however one thing odd about the dildo, it was flaccid. Carlos didn't know much about sex toys but he would have never have thought that there were such things as a flaccid dildo. Wasn't one of the main points of a didlo was to be erect?

Carlos started examining the toy. It was quite a detailed, could have even fooled Carlos into thinking it was the real thing. The toy was dark brown and had tiny little veins drawn amongst its shaft. The tip of the 'penis' was a slight shade lighter than the shaft and the way the plastic mold had been manipulated to look like real skin was amazing. The toy even had an accurate looking ball sack connected to the end of it.

Carlos decided to take the dildo out of the box for an even closer look. He grabbed the thing by its shaft but immediately dropped in shocked. The texture...it felt like...real flesh.

Carlos lifted up the dildo once again. He looked down toward the base of it and everything looked like what a dildo should be. He saw no tear of flesh, nothing sewn together, no blood or anything that suggest that this toy was actually that of a real human being's. However, as he started moving his finger over the balls of the prop, Carlos began to realize that the shaft was slowly becoming erect.

"Whoa…" Carlos whispered.

He placed the toy down on the table and slowly began moving his fist up and down the life-like dildo. He felt the shaft actually pulsing in his hands, the fake veins twitching against his fingers. He even watched as some clear liquid began to bubble at the top of the bulbous head of the toy.

After a few quick strokes, Carlos let go of the dildo and watched in awe as it now stood fully erect.

"What is this?" Carlos questioned.

It was then that the scientist realized his pants had become uncomfortably tight all of the sudden. He wasn't aware how extremely turned on the 'examination' had gotten him. Carlos looked at the dildo and his mouth watered. It's been so long since he had a decent fuck, only been using his hand for the past few years. What would it feel like to have this thing inside him?

Carlos quickly shook away the thought. No, he couldn't use this...whatever it was. There was clearly something weird about it and he didn't want to risk have some strange sex toy inside him, no matter how tempting it was.

He would put it away and asked either Cecil or Steve, preferably Steve, about it before he even considered using the thing.

\---

Carlos woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He slowly got out of bed and put on one of his morning robe styled lab coats.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Carlos gruffly said as he unlocked the front door.

Carlos opened the door and squinted at the morning brightness that suddenly poured into his house. After his eyes got adjusted to the harsh light he noticed Cecil standing in front of him.

"Cecil? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to get back the...present." The radio host nervously squeaked out.

It took Carlos a few seconds to realize what the man was talking about but once he did his face immediately grew red.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry." Cecil began apologizing. "I know it's a stupid gift. Steve put me up to it. The jerk! I'll take it back right now and you don't ever have to worry about seeing it again."

"Cecil, it's alright. I-I actually don't mind it really." Carlos said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

This whole thing was so awkward. The dildo was weird, yes, but he didn't want to offend Cecil by thinking he didn't like it.

"Oh, you're just being nice. I know you really hate it."

"No! I like it! I plan on even using it."

Everything seemed to grow silence as Carlos statement seemed to echo throughout the neighborhood.

"You...plan on using it?" Cecil asked. Sure he had heard the man wrong.

"Um, maybe…" Carlos said. The scientist was sure his face was getting redder and redder by the second. "I had it out last night. Not to use it mind you, just to see what it was. I never encounter a toy quite like it before. Is it safe to use? It's not alive is it?"

"It's safe….it's just very realistic." Cecil eyes shifted as if he wanted to say something else.

"Well, that's good. I was expecting something weird to happen when I use it."

Cecil's eyes lit up

"So, you are planning on using it."

"Well...yeah…"

"So that means you're...what time do you pla...um, I should leave." It with that said Cecil quickly rushed off.

Carlos assumed the man left to avoid having to continue such an embarrassing conversation. However, that wouldn't explain why Cecil had an excited look in his eyes before leaving.

\---

It was now evening and Carlos had just returned home after a busy day of working at the lab. All he wanted to do now was relax. He walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink but felt one of his feet hit against something. He looked down and saw it was the box containing the realistic looking dildo.

Carlos thought about the conversation he had shared with Cecil that morning. The man said the toy was safe. Though normally, Carlos didn't really just take anyone's words when he came to the unknown, Cecil did have a good track record when it came to claiming something was safe in Night Vale.

"At least a better track record than me." Carlos thought as he remembered the underground city incident.

Carlos stared at the box a little bit longer before finally giving in. He grabbed the box and quickly went up to his room. After placing the package on the bed he quickly began to undress. Once completely stripped of clothing he walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

He lay down on the bed opening his legs wide while making sure not to knock over the box in the process. He carefully coated three of his left fingers before slowly putting one inside him. He moved the finger around a bit, testing the inner muscles of his ass. After pulling the finger in and out a few times and feeling no discomfort Carlos decided to add another finger.

The second added digit was slightly uncomfortable but didn't really bring on any pain. He pushed the fingers deeper and deeper inside him and let out a sudden gasp as he felt the tip of his fingers brush gently against his prostate.

Carlos added the last lube covered finger and this time he felt a slight burning as all three digits began to stretch him open. Carlos quickly began to think about Cecil to help him get through the pain.

He imagined that the fingers inside him belong to the radio host. Cecil was carefully thrusting them inside while every now and then asking Carlos was he okay and was the feeling too much for him. Cecil was just nice like that.

Carlos let out a whimper as his finger were beginning to move smoothly inside him without any resistance at all.

Carlos imagined Cecil moving his fingers faster and deeper inside him. The added speed and deeper reach felt amazing but caused the scientist to let out a frustrated moan. His fingers continued only to brush against his prostate, they still weren't long enough to hit it.

Carlos clumsily reached over to the box and pulled out the dildo. He needed to lube it but he needed both of his hands if he wanted to use the bottle. While they weren't quite doing the trick his fingers still felt good enough inside him to the point that he didn't want to remove them just yet.

Carlos looked at the flaccid toy in his right hand and quickly thought of an idea. He began lightly sucking at the head of the penis. He should have been shocked at the realistic taste of salty flesh that had hit his tongue but after his study of the toy last night he kind of expected it at this point.

Carlos pushed the dildo deeper into his mouth all while continuing to finger himself. He tried to imagine that it was really Cecil's cock that he was shoving into his mouth but even he found it hard to imagine a realistic position where the man would be able to finger him and be able to receive a blowjob at the same time. But then again, it was Carlos's fantasy so why couldn't he just imagine he had two Cecil's to pleasure him instead of one.

One Cecil was focused on stretching his ass making sure to open him wide enough for the other Cecil's cock. A cock that was practically being deep throated by Carlos at this point.

The dildo had already became fully erect a while ago and was now leaking what tasted like pre-cum inside of the scientist's mouth.

Carlos's fingers were no longer good enough. The light strokes to his prostate were only making him mad with lust.

Carlos pulled the dildo from his mouth. It was now coated in saliva and if Carlos's mind was a bit less hazy he would have noticed that it seem to turn a bit red.

Carlos removed his finger from deep within his ass and replaced them with the tip of the toy. Carlos let out a deep groan as he slowly pushed the toy inside him. It had been a while since he last been fucked but the feel of something thick and hot entering his ass felt wonderfully familiar.

Carlos body shuddered as he felt the toy hit his prostate straight on. He grabbed the dildo by the balls and began shoving it in and out of him, making sure to hit his spot with each thrust.

"Yes, Cecil! So good...so fucking good!" Carlos cried as he began to get lost in his imagination.

He had both of the Cecil's cock deep inside his ass now. He ass wasn't adjusted enough to do this in reality but in his fantasy he could take in two Cecils and more. He was in the middle of them, being fucked hard and fast as the both started whispering lovely things into his ears.

"You sound so lovely, please scream more." One would say

"You look so beautiful like this." said the other.

Carlos felt himself about to come. He quickly imagined the two Cecils giving one last hard thrust deep inside him before his vision suddenly went white.

Carlos let out a loud scream as he felt warm jets of cum land on his stomach and thighs.

"Oh…" Carlos let out a surprised gasp as he felt something squirting inside him.

The dildo?

Carlos quickly pulled out the toy and watch as a thin trail of what look to be cum slowly poured out the tip of the dildo.

"H-How?" Carlos questioned.

\---

Cecil laid in his bed in complete awe. His skin was flushed and breath was coming out in harsh short pants. He couldn't believe it. Carlos had actually used it. He had fucked himself with Cecil's dick.

\---

For the next few days Carlos continued to use the dildo. He was a bit shocked that the dildo could actually cum but he shrugged it off as just being weird Night Vale technology. Though he had to admit he was probably just using that as an excuse to continue to using the toy without worry.

It seemed that his colleagues had been right all along. He really did need to get fucked. The toy seemed to really have put him in a chirper mood in the past few days. It also seem to give him a boost of confidence as he now went out of his way to seek Cecil out and actually have a chat with him.

However, Cecil been acting kind of strange lately. Every time Carlos seem to get near him his face would turn red and he would suddenly make up an excuse about how he had to be somewhere else. Carlos had hope the radio host had gotten over the embarrassment of the whole gift thing but maybe he was wrong.

\---

At the lab, Carlos was busy writing some papers in his office when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." said Carlos

"Hey, boss." said Abbie as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Um...this is going to be weird." Abbie began as she started twirling around her fingers. "But my boyfriend and I were wondering have you given Cecil back his...gift yet."

Carlos looked away from his paper and gave Abbie his full attention.

"Give it back? Why would I give it back?" He asked.

"Well...you saw what it was. It's not like you're going to actually use it."

Silence.

"Y-You're using it!" Abbie shouted

Carlos frowned.

"Yes, I am." Carlos said sternly. "I'm a grown gay man and I have needs."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Abbie said while blushing. "But you really should give that...thing back to Cecil. Steve told me something about it that you probably don't know."

"Seeing how I've been using it quite frequently recently, I assure you there's nothing you can tell me about it that I don't already know." Carlos watched as Abbie's face turned a deeper shade of red but he continued to talk nonetheless. "Beside Cecil seems to be perfectly fine with me using it."

"I bet he is." Abbie said under her voice.

"What was that?"

"Look Carlos that toy is Cecil's…"

Suddenly Abbie was interrupted by the sounds of horns and red lights going off in the building.

\---

For the past few days Cecil couldn't decide whether he was in heaven or hell. He hadn't known how insatiable the scientist would be when it came to sex. Carlos seemed to like to use his penis daily. The pleasure was amazing but god was it embarrassing to suddenly break out in a moan in the middle of shopping.

It was also causing Cecil to have a hard time being even near the man let alone talk to him. Whenever Carlos was close by he could only think about the last time the scientist had pleasured himself with his dick. The thought would get him so turned on that he had to make an excuse to leave before he ended humiliating himself.

Cecil was just happy that he never had to worry about Carlos using his penis while he was on air. The scientist was usually working in the lab around that time. Cecil could only imagine the embarrassment of having an orgasm on live radio.

\---

Carlos arrived home much earlier than usual. The secret police had raided his lab saying they suspected an angel, which they reminded them did not exist, was somewhere in the building. They demanded everyone to leave and not to come back for a few days.

As Carlos hung up his lab coat he thought back to what Abbie said.

"Give it back...Why?" Carlos muttered to himself.

It was his gift, a gift given to him from Cecil, a gift Cecil obviously wanted him to use. In fact he'll used it right now and what perfect timing to. He never came home this early so that means he had time to catch Cecil while he was live. Carlos could think of nothing better than to use the toy while listening to Cecil's sweet voice.

\---

Carlos turned the dial on his radio until he got to the right station.

"Hello listeners."

"Ah, there we go." Carlos said as turned away from his radio before grabbing what he now referred to as his toy box.

Today, Carlos felt like taking things slow. He was going to slowly work the dildo into a hard erection before gently fucking himself with it as he listened to the radio host.

He was in the living room and had set the toy down on the coffee table next to a bottle of lube. He squirted a generous of amount of the lube into his hand as he listened to Cecil mention something about the summer reading program.

He then grabbed the toy and began slicking up the shaft.

"Ah!" came the voice from the radio.

Carlos's hand froze.

"Um, sorry about the listeners. I felt a sudden a cold draft. Anyway about the reading program…"

That was weird. Carlos thought but shrugged it off and began lubing up the rest of the dildo. He could already feel the toy beginning to harden in his hands. He oiled the toy thoroughly down from it balls all away to its head. It only took a few seconds before the toy grew fully erect and...Was that moaning coming from the radio?

It was. Cecil was moaning quite loudly on the on air. Carlos was so distracted by the erotic sound that his hand froze mid pump on the toy.

Cecil suddenly coughed.

"S-Sorry listeners. I've been a little under the weather lately."

This was getting strange. It almost seem like every time Carlos would touched the dildo, Cecil would have some weird reaction. But that couldn't be possible. That would have to mean that the dildo was...was…

Carlos looked at the dildo and could only think to do one thing that would make him know for sure what he was dealing with.

Carlos used one of his hands to steady the toy. He then slowly bent down and took the dildo into his mouth before giving it a deep, long suck.

"OH GOD! CARLOS!" came the passionate cried from the radio.

Carlos froze. This toy...it wasn't a toy...it wasn't a dildo. It all started to click. Abbie's comments, Cecil recent behavior, the texture, the taste. This was Cecil's dick!

Carlos then realized he still had Cecil's cock in his mouth all while the man was still on air. The only thing he could hear coming from the radio now was shallow pants.

Carlos really wanted to do the right thing. Just leave the dick alone and allow Cecil to finish his broadcast. But the thought of actually hearing Cecil's having an orgasm on public radio, having the whole town hear him pleasuring Cecil. Well it was just too tempting to give up.

Carlos began to suck rapidly on the cock. He heard loud gasps and moans coming from the radio which only fueled him on.

He took the dick deeper inside his mouth, the balls now bouncing against his lips. He made sure to use his tongue against the shaft as his move up and down Cecil's cock.

"Oh God!" He heard Cecil screamed. "So good...GOD...so good…"

Carlos could only think about how this was all the cause of him. That was him making Cecil moan, him making the man lose himself on public radio.

He felt the cock begin to violently twitch inside his mouth and he knew it was a sign that Cecil was about to come.

Carlos gave one last harsh suck to the head of Cecil's dick.

"AAAAAAH!"

Carlos swore Cecil screamed must have been heard throughout the whole town as he felt the man dick squirt jets of cum down the back of his throat. After he felt the last drop hit his tongue, Carlos released the now spent penis from out of his mouth.

For a couple of minutes the radio had gone silent. Then a few seconds later Carlos heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the speakers.

"Hi, I'm intern Hiro. I'll be taken over now as Cecil seems to be...indisposed at the moment."

Carlos had to get down to the radio station now.

\---

Cecil was hiding out in the staff room. Minutes had past yet he still couldn't bring himself to go back on air. His hands was covering his deeply redden face. He didn't understand what had happen. Carlos should have been down at the lab. There's no way he could actually find time to use Cecil's penis while he was down there.

Cecil suddenly heard the staff room door open.

"Whoever you are can you please leave? I need a few moments to myself."

Silence.

Cecil let out a frustrated groan as he moved his hand from his face to see the intruder.

"Looked I asked ni-" Cecil entire body froze as he stared back at Carlos.

The man seemed to have a strange hungry look in his eyes and he appeared to be carrying something in his right hand.

"Oh, God don't tell me it's…" Cecil mentally thought.

"Cecil. This is yours isn't it?" Carlos said as he lifted up the radio host's own unattached penis towards him.

"Y-Yes." Cecil squeaked out. There was no use in lying at this point. All he could possibly do now was to beg for the scientist's forgiveness.

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I should have told you what exactly it was that morning. I'm-"

"Cecil." Carlos interrupted. "As a scientist I have many questions to ask you."

Carlos began to take off his lab coat, confusing the already flustered radio host.

"Questions like how this is even possible and how were you able to do this without worrying about bathroom issues."

Carlos then took off his shirt which caused Cecil's eyes to widen. Cecil didn't exactly know what was going on but he like where it was going.

"As a person, I also have questions to ask you. Like, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Carlos then pulled down his pants. Cecil was so distracted by the sight of Carlos in nothing but his underwear that he almost didn't catch the last bit of what the scientist had said.

"Wait! Did you just ask me out?" Cecil asked.

Carlos ignored the radio host's question and continued.

"But as someone who is extremely turned on right now, I only have one question to ask you."

And there went the underwear.

"Can I please fuck you?" Carlos practically begged.

"Oh god, yes." Cecil yelled before getting out of his chair and running over to the scientist.

They kissed and God, what a kiss. Their kiss was hungry and desperate. They bit at each other lips, their tongue thrusting into each other's mouth desperately trying to taste one another.

Cecil soon realized that Carlos was slowing pushing him down to the ground. Once flat on the floor he felt the man's hand hastily unzipping his pants.

Carlos pulled off the man's jeans and was greeted with a pair of tighty whities. Carlos let out a heated groan. He never knew something so elementary could look so good on a fully grown man. Carlos also noticed that there wasn't any outline of a bulge inside the man's underwear. Of course why would there be one. The man's penis was laying right next to him on the floor.

"Um, hold on one second." Cecil said as he pulled away from Carlos.

The radio host grabbed his now erected penis from off the floor before pulling off his underwear.

Carlos was amazed. He expected there be some type of scar where his penis should be but there was none. Cecil's 'genital' looked exactly like the genital of a ken doll.

Cecil placed the base of his penis down where his penis should have been. Carlos watched as the flesh seemed to magically mold into each other until it looked completely attached.

"There we go. Now we can continue." Cecil said happily.

Carlos grabbed the shaft of Cecil penis causing the man to let out a surprised gasp.

"Amazing." Carlos said while lightly tugging at Cecil's cock. "It looks perfectly attached. Like it had never been dismembered at all."

Carlos began to use one hand to massage at Cecil's balls while thumbing over the head of the man's penis with his other.

"Ooooh, Carlos. You're hands feel soooo good." Cecil moaned.

"You like that, huh?" Carlos said cheekily as he switched his hand from massaging Cecil's balls to giving quick strokes down his cock.

"God, yes!" Cecil screamed while throwing back his head as he felt Carlos's calloused hands sliding up and down his length.

"God, Cecil you look so amazing like this. I can't wait any longer I need to fuck you now."

Carlos let go of the man's penis causing Cecil to whimper at the lost. He then watched as Carlos spread his leg apart and position his stiff cock at the entrance of his ass.

"Fuck." Carlos suddenly cursed.

"W-What wrong?" Cecil asked. Worried that the scientist may have changed his mind.

"I forgot my lube at home." Carlos said angrily.

"Oh…" Cecil chuckled. "Don't worry about that.

Carlos eyes widen.

"Cecil, are you sure it's going to hurt."

"Trust me, Carlos. I won't feel a thing." Cecil then moved his hips closer to Carlo's dick so now that the tip of it was at the rim of his ass. "Now fuck me."

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. He pushed inside the men and felt his cock surrounded in a hot, wet, tightness...wait wet.

"Cecil?" Carlos groaned out.

"You have a-aah lot of things to- oooooh learn about me." Cecil moaned.

"It seems I do." Carlos chuckled.

Carlos pulled his dick out far enough so that only his head was left inside Cecil's ass before quickly slamming right back in.

"YES!" Cecil screamed "Harder! Faster!"

Carlos kept to this rhythm. Letting out tiny moans and groans every now and then. Cecil felt fucking amazing and looked even better. His hair was clinging to his face, his eyes were glazed over in complete lust, and his body was completely covered in sweat. The men looked to be the absolute definition of ecstasy.

"C-Carlos." Cecil choked out. "I'm not going to last long."

"I know baby…" Carlos rasped, "Me neither."

Carlos began to slam harder into Cecil. On his final thrust he felt Cecil's ass tighten around him.

"GOD!" Cecil screamed as he came. His cum squirting both on his and Carlos's stomach.

"Fuck!" Carlos yelled as he soon came afterwards. He felt himself release deep within Cecil's ass, some of it even leaking out the man's hole.

They stay like this for a while. Their bodies clung together as they enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking.

A few minutes past before Carlos finally spoke.

"So, about dinner tomorrow… Was that a yes or a no?"

Cecil smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
